russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV's "Pop Girls" debuts every Sunday nights over IBC-13
Here now is your chance to see your favorite P-POP stars. Viva-TV’s newest teen variety show “'Pop Girls'” is all set to premiere on Philippine television at 8 pm over Viva-TV on IBC-13 every Sunday nights right before the country’s sunday night movies ‘”'Sinemaks'.” Hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schai Sigrist, “'Pop Girls'” is the newest teen musical variety show of your P-POP sensation. The show provides a launch the audience numbers about the P-POP fans. It showcases the hottest P-POP teen stars, which features the girl stars Aubrey Caraan, Carlyn Ocampo, Sharien Fructuoso and Vicc Madrigal and the P-POP group performers like Voyz Avenue ans RPM as well and the co-host are XLR8. Set to premiere as the evening’s teen stars this Sunday, these P-POP teen stars are provided with their show are Musical Director is Lito Camo and Louie Ocampo and Director is Mark Reyes. “'Pop Girls'” is another quality production from Viva-TV, a Viva Entertainment Company. VIVA Celeb *Anne Curtis *Gary Valenciano *James Reid *Nadine Lustre *Sarah Geronimo *Sarah Lahbati *Andre Paras *Yassi Pressman *Andi Eigenmann *Bela Padilla Viva brightest stars *Anja Aguilar *Cesar Montano *Richard Gutierrez *Luis Manzano *Cristine Reyes *Young JV *Jericho Rosales *Heart Evangelista *Sam Pinto *Monica Cuenco *Josh Padilla *Sarah Lahbati *Roxee B *Martin del Rosario *Kim Molina *Dennis Trillo *Meg Imperial *Anton Revilla *Shehyee *Bangs Garcia *Fabio Ide *Yam Concepcion *Ashley Rivera a.k.a. Petra Mahalimuyak *Paolo Ballesteros *Cheska Iñigo *DJ Durano *John James Uy Viva young stars *Shy Carlos *Bret Jackson *Issa Pressman *Ella Cruz *Julia Barretto *Harvey Bautista *Abby Bautista *Alonzo Muhlach *Aubrey Caraan *Pio Balbuena *Rose Van Ginkel *Donnalyn Bartolome *Carlyn Ocampo *Arkin del Rosario *Ranz Kyle *Joanna Morales *Mark Neumann *Yash Andrea Luda *Andrew Muhlach *Arvic Rivero *Jake Cuenco *Arci Muñoz Young singing champions *Joshua Cadelina *Shanne Velasco *Cayleen Villamor *Christian Sy *Maegan Bascug *Myko Suntay *Trixie Salazar Original Viva stars *Christopher de Leon *Maricel Soriano *Herbert Bautista *Matk Bautista *Donna Cruz *Janno Gibbs *Aiza Seguerra *Gabby Concepcion *Angelu de Leon *Bobby Andrews *Claudine Barretto *Onemig Bondoc *Antoinette Taus *Jackie Lou Blanco *John Estrada *Giselle Sanchez *Ara Mina *Ronnie Ricketts *Dina Bonnevie *Joey Paras *Regine Tolentino *Candy Pangilinan *Chubi del Rosario *Mumay Santiago *Aiza Marquez *Lee Robin Salazar *Maria Isabel Lopez *Dino Guevarra *Raymond Lauchengco *Jobelle Salvador Vicor Music (53th anniversary) Male *Aiza Seguerra (2001-2006, 2016-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Basil Valdez (1975-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Christian Sy (2015-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Gary Valenciano (1983-2003, 2013-present) (Vicor Music artists) * James Reid (2014-present) (Vicor Music artists) * Josh Padilla (2013-2018) * Louie Heredia (2015-present) (Vicor Music artists) * Mike Escutin (2018-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Nyoy Volante (2003-2009, 2016-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Paolo Nepomuceno (2016-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Raymond Lauchengco (1984-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Sam Concepcion (2018-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Shehyee (2013-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Veejay Aragon (2014-present) *Young JV (2011-present) (Vicor Music artists) Female *Aubrey Caraan (2017-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Carlyn Ocampo (2017-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Janine Teñoso (2016-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Kiana Valenciano (2015-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Lara Maigue (2015-2018) (Vicor Music artists) *Monica Cuenco (2015-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Nadine Lustre (2011-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Olivia (2010-present) *Paula Bianca (2012-present) *Princess Velasco (2009-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Sheng Belmonte (2013-present) *Shanne Velasco (2014-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Trixie Salazar (2016-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Yassi Pressman (2014-present) (Vicor Music artists) Duo *JM and JC Urquico (2014-present) *MMJ (2013-present) (Vicor Music artists) *Where's the Sheep? (2012-present) Band * Pop Girls (2014-present) * Sugar High (2014-present) *Side A (1991-1993, 2015-present) (Vicor Music artists)